


Five Times Yuri Yelled at People for Otabek, and One Time Otabek Didn’t Have to Yell

by klancepngs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), Yuuri!!! on Ice - Fandom
Genre: 5+1, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, i love him all the same, i love the idea of sassy otabek ok, i mean here he's not as much sassy as he is just incredibly pissed off but, my boy, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepngs/pseuds/klancepngs
Summary: Yuri is really good at yelling at people. Especially when it involves Otabek. Otabek isn't very good at yelling back, but he has his ways.A cute little strangers to lovers fic in a 5+1 format featuring Big Brother Viktor and some homophobia, so trigger warning for that. It's mostly very sweet though, not much angst, perfect to put you in a happy mood! <3





	Five Times Yuri Yelled at People for Otabek, and One Time Otabek Didn’t Have to Yell

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i really hope you enjoy this  
> let me know what you think/if there are any errors in the comments! i'm a whore for comments so i will seriously appreciate all of them left behind  
> ah also this is a high school AU but that part of it is /mostly/ unimportant i just find them easier to write <3  
> rated teen because both yuri and many other characters actually have some issues with cursing (or maybe--wild idea--it's the author who can't help allowing her cursing problems to infect her work!)

  
1

As Yuri Plisetsky came into school, crumbling leaves trailed in his wake, the only indoors indication of the crisp fall weather outside. Inside, the heating had roared on far too early in the year, and you could see sweat beading on the student’s faces as they found their way to class.  
A scowl on his face, Yuri stomped down the hallway, bitter as ever.  
He growled all the way to his locker, stopped for about two minutes to grab his stuff for trigonometry, and then went back to growling as he walked through the door. The day would've been bad enough, being a Monday and a school day, if he _hadn't_ had to deal with stupid motherfucking Viktor this morning. He hadn't needed to walk into the kitchen and see the pig practically on top of his brother, tongue stuck all the way down Viktor’s fucking throat. At least Katsudon had the sense to be embarrassed. Fucking Viktor just told him to stop being a prude. The dick.  
Finally in class, he slammed himself down in his usual seat, all the way in the back corner, and decided to just text a stream of cuss words at Viktor for revenge. He sent back happy, laughing emojis. _Dick_.  
He sat back in his seat, growling to himself. Of course he got stuck with such an asshole of a brother. Katsudon himself isn't bad, it's just...his name. They have the same damn first name and it’s infuriating. But y’know, he makes good food, so whatever.  
But Viktor. That asshole.  
He fumed his way all the way through trig, then anatomy, and finally ended up in theater. He slammed down into his seat, more tired than angry at that point. Hearing some people arguing out in the hall, he tried to listen in.  
“Look, man, just leave me alone,” a gruff voice said softly.  
“Oh, come on, fag, we’re just having a little fun!” another voice teased, the smugness in his voice. Yuri bit his lip, ready to fight. He stood up, finding his way out into the hallway. There were two boys standing there--some nameless, grinning boy, and...Otabek Altin? This kid is calling _Otabek Altin_ a fag?  
“Oy! Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” Yuri growled, practically foaming at the mouth. The grinning boy turned, flipping to a scowl.  
“Mind your own damn business, fairy boy,” he growled right back, in response to which Yuri curled up a fist.  
“Where the fuck do you get off calling people fags, huh? You’re half a high school nobody who’s gonna crash and burn before age thirty.”  
“But I can beat the shit outta you now, can’t I, twinkle toes?”  
Yuri grinned. Game on.

An hour later Yuri was in the nurse’s office, holding ice to his cheek, grumbling to himself. How did he end up being the one getting detention? The other kid just got told off. Such bullshit.  
He didn’t remember tons of the fight, but he knew that the other guy had a few more bruises. But hey, that didn’t mean he’d started it, or that he should be the one punished, right?  
He lied back in the bed, dozing off to sleep, promising himself that it was only a couple minutes. When he woke up half an hour later, he was dazed and confused. He sat up quickly, and heard a crunching noise beneath him like crumpled paper. Pulling it out, he saw a note.

_Thanks. Sorry you got in trouble. Text me if there’s anything I can do to make up for it.  
-Otabek Altin, 654-375-3424_

He bit his lip. Otabek Altin’s phone number might have been worth the detention and a couple bruises.

2

A week later, Yuri finally got the nerve to text Altin. His heart raced as he typed out each word, biting his lip until he tasted blood, nerves building by the second. Why was he nervous? Just because some dumbass had called Otabek a fag doesn’t mean that he’s gay. Yuri just...he couldn’t let it be.

_hey, its yuri, ur savior from last week_

_Yuri, hello. I was wondering if you would text._

_didn’t wanna let you say thx until the bruises healed. u wouldve felt bad and it wasnt ur fault_

_Fair enough. Really though. Can I please treat you to dinner or something to thank you?_

Yuri froze, pausing. His immediate reaction was to text back something like, “ _haha, like a date?_ ” but that sounded far too desperate. He furrowed and unfurrowed his eyebrows a few times before finally typing a reply.

_sure, whatever. when and where r u thinking?_

_Pint n’ Slice, downtown, at 7 tonight maybe? Do you need a ride?_

_sure, sounds good. and yah, probably a good idea. i wouldn’t want my idiot brother and his boyfriend dropping me off. theyll make me look dumb._

_We wouldn’t want that. I’ll pick you up at 7. (PS: Careful, you used a correct apostrophe in one of your words there. Wouldn’t want anyone to think you actually cared about what you were texting. :P )_

Yuri laughed a little at the response. Of course Otabek would notice something like that.

_a total and complete lack of grammar is my aesthetic. c u @ 7. i will send u my address._

He smiled to himself. Was that...flirting, from Otabek? No. Otabek is probably straight, and just wanted to thank him for punching a guy who was giving him trouble in the face. Besides, fag is among some of the most commonly used insults thrown around at high schools everywhere. It means nothing.

 _It means nothing_ , he told himself as he went to go take a shower so he would look nice. _It means nothing_ , he told himself as he scattered a few braids through his long hair. _It means nothing_ , he told himself as he stared at the contents of his closet, willing an attractive outfit to appear.  
 _It means nothing_ , he told himself as the doorbell rang.  
Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to see Otabek there in a darkly colored ensemble and motorcycle jacket. Yuri smiled softly at him, trying to whisk him out the door before Viktor took notice.  
Of course, he couldn’t be that lucky.

“Who’s here taking my adorable little brother on a date?!” came the screeching voice from down the hallway. Yuri visibly cringed, but Otabek just chuckled slightly and stepped inside.  
“It’s not--! Shut up, you moron! Go make out with piggy or something. OUT OF MY VIEW THIS TIME PLEASE.”  
“But Yurio, Yuuri’s not here! He’s having dinner with his family before he comes over. Isn’t that cute? But anyways, seriously, who’s your date? Just because Dad’s out of town--”  
“He’s not! We’re not! It’s NOT--! Ugh!” Yuri stammered, trying to explain that this isn’t a date. But… what if it was? Would he offend Otabek if the older boy had meant for this to be a date?  
“My name is Otabek Altin. Yuri defended me last week very kindly, and I was hoping to take him to dinner to repay him. Is that alright?” Otabek saved the day with a calm tone, keeping Yuri from a rant about what tonight might or might not be.  
“Hm. Where are you going? How are you getting there? What time will Yuri be home?”  
“For fuck’s sake, Viktor, you aren’t my dad! We have a dad! His name is Yakov, or don’t you remember, dumbass?”  
“We’re going to a pizza place called Pint and Slice. We’ll go on my motorcycle, and we can be home whenever you need us to be,” Otabek explained calmly. Yuri paused. On his motorcycle? How did one guy get to be so cool?  
“You’re going on a motorcycle?! Yuri, that’s dangerous, don’t you know that’s dangerous? How well do you even know this kid--”  
“VIKTOR I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP I WILL MAIM YOU,” Yuri yelled, ready to punch Viktor as well, “Otabek is a respectable human being that I am going to go to dinner with and you can’t stop me, or I’ll tell dad that you’re having Katsudon stay the night while he’s not home.”  
Viktor paused, looked annoyed for half a millisecond, and then smiled widely.  
“Okay! Just be back before two in the morning, alright? I wouldn’t want you getting any ideas on your date! Buh-bye!”  
Yuri growled once more for emphasis before dragging Otabek out of the house.

3

Otabek led Yuri to his bike, handing him a helmet.   
“Make sure you hang on, alright? It’s not safe to just sit. You can hang on my waist,” Otabek instructed, eliciting a fast, deep blush from Yuri, paired with a simple nod. Otabek jumped on the bike and Yuri climbed on behind him, very gingerly wrapping his arms around the raven-haired boy’s waist.  
“You’ll want to hold on tighter, Yuri,” Otabek continued, chuckling slightly when Yuri froze tensely in response. “Relax, if I felt like I needed to hug you, I’d just hug you. This is for safety. Please wrap your arms around me tightly. I promise it’s fine.” Yuri nodded from behind him, holding tighter. When the motorcycle started, though, any inhibitions he had dissolved away, and he clung to Otabek with every fiber of his being. Otabek only laughed before speeding onward.  
By the time they got to the restaurant, Yuri’s arms ached from holding on so tightly. He finally let them shake free after they parked, giving Otabek a shaky laugh. Otabek smiled softly in return. God, he’s so attractive.  
They go to the counter and order--two slices of pepperoni and a diet soda for Yuri, a slice of cheese and an Arizona tea for Otabek--and find a seat in the window. There isn't really room to sit opposite each other at the small, round corner table, so they ended up at a sort of 45 degree angle from each other. Yuri sipped his drink nervously.  
“So...why was that guy picking on you anyways, huh? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,” he asked, his voice soft. Otabek shrugged.  
“Not sure. Apparently I look like an easy target, just because I’m quiet, yknow?” he didn't seem very bothered by this.  
“Hah. Believe me, I know plenty about being bullied. They all call me fairy boy and twinkle toes and, well, fag, just because I’m in ballet. And let's be honest, I’m better at ballet than any of those half-awake fuckwits will ever be at anything in their lives.”  
“You do ballet? I tried that once. It didn't go well. There was one camp I went to, taught by a coach named Yakov, but I didn't do well. I was too busy crushing on one of the kids in my class, ha,” Otabek chuckled nostalgically, looking down at the table and then up at Yuri with a gentle smile.  
“Coach Yakov is my dad. I’ve been to all of his camps.”  
“Oh, yeah, he is your dad, isn't he? I forgot.”  
“Yeah, so there you go. The real reason I’m good at ballet, parental pressure! Ha,” Yuri laughed a bit, staring hard at Otabek. They paused talking for a moment, and suddenly, their food was arriving. The waitress placed the food in front of him--two slices of pepperoni for Yuri, and a slice of ham and pineapple for Otabek.  
“Uh, hey, dumbass, that’s not what he ordered!” Yuri objected vehemently.  
“Yes it was. That’s what I have written down,” replied the waitress. Yuri narrowed his eyes.  
“No, it wasn't. He obviously ordered one single slice of cheese to go with his Arizona tea! Don't be thick headed, just fix it!” Yuri was yelling now, while Otabek simply smiled and gently shook his head in the corner.  
“It's alright, Yuri, I can pick the toppings off--” he attempted to amend, but was cut off by the waitress.  
“No, no, it's okay, I’ll go get a slice of cheese,” she smiled softly, leaning in uncomfortably close to Otabek. “Besides, I wouldn't want to make you or your friend unhappy. If I do that, it'll be harder to get your number.”  
Otabek bit his lip and shifted in his seat, looking down. Yuri, on the other hand, gave the waitress a look that could probably kill.  
“Stop harassing your customers and just get back to work, not making stupid mistakes, you hag!” he bit out, and the waitress finally left, huffing about him being the hag.  
Otabek broke into laughter. Yuri gaped at him, confused.  
“Sorry. That laughter was inappropriate. It's just. I never have any idea what to do with the situation, and you always have a biting remark. I appreciate that, Yuri.”  
Yuri grinned back at him. “Anytime, Otabek.”  
“Call me Beka.”

4

When they finally left the restaurant, Yuri hadn't stopped smiling for a while. Otabek had politely turned down the waitress, much to Yuri’s enjoyment.  
“Hmm. It’s only 9:45. We’ve got quite a lot of time. Would you like to go to the park?” Otabek asked, smiling softly. Yuri felt his stomach flutter, and he nodded. They took a quick drive to the nearest park, during which Yuri savored the excuse to cling tightly to Beka. At the park, they got off, Yuri’s limbs a little shaky from the adrenaline, but happy. They made their way over to a bench and sat, tucked in between a couple trees.  
Yuri did his best to keep a few inches of space in between himself and Beka, trying to keep his mind from wandering into his dumb gay imagination.  
“So...any particular reason you weren't interested in that waitress?” Yuri asked, mentally smacking his dumb gay self in the face. What an idiotic question--  
“Hmm. For one, she was a little...pushy. If someone’s gonna flirt with me, I’d really prefer them to not act as if they've already won me over, you know?” Otabek furrowed his brow as if deep in thought. “Generally, though, she wasn't my type. There are...certain things that girls have to have for me to like them. It's pretty rare that I like a girl.” Yuri frowned. Is Otabek telling him that he’s bisexual, or that he’s picky? Either way, he felt like he could share his secret with him.  
“Me neither...I mean. I’ve never liked a girl. I’ve...only liked guys…” he stared down at the ground for a moment, then chanced a quick glance up at Otabek, who just smiled a little and shrugged.  
“So? That’s fine, Yuri. You don't have to worry about that with me. Besides...no offense, but I could've guessed. You weren't at all interested in that waitress, and called her a hag even though she was objectively pretty, you care too much about your looks to be a teenage straight guy, because let's be honest, all teenage straight guys look like trash pretty constantly, and your brother referred to me as your date, which means the idea of you dating a guy isn't new to him. Also, you yelled at a guy for calling me a fag. So...there’s that.”  
Yuri chuckled slightly, nodding. He knew it was true. “You’re not really allowed to say fag if you’re straight…” he pointed out, hoping Otabek would admit to being bisexual.  
“I agree. It’s not right,” Beka nodded. Hmm. That could mean anything, really. But before Yuri could overanalyze it too much, a group of girls walked by, staring at Otabek and giggling, pointing their fingers and blushing as well.  
“Jesus. People need to mind their own damn business. And stop staring at you, Casanova,” Yuri growled. Otabek chuckled.  
“You get used to it when you look like the stereotypical bad boy. And who’s to say they aren't giggling at you, huh?”  
Yuri burst out laughing. “At me?! Hah! No girl is giggling at me. I _look_ like a girl, they aren't exactly attracted to me.” Otabek tilted his head, staring at Yuri.  
“You don't look like a girl. You just have long hair. I like it. You’re very handsome,” Otabek commented innocently. Yuri bit his lip until he tasted blood. Handsome? He could feel the way his face heated up, his pale skin splotching with deep red.  
“A-ah, um, th-thank you. But no. No, I’m not handsome. If I was, I’d have a boyfriend already, ha ha…” he chuckled softly, willing his brain to work in tandem with his mouth. Before Otabek could reply, the girls walked by again, acting the same. Yuri filled with rage suddenly. How dare they keep interrupting private moments?! He stood up and took a few threatening steps towards them.  
“Hey! Dumb hags! Can you fuck off? There are people trying to actually enjoy a nice night without your stupid giggling and idiocy! He doesn't like you, so fuck off!” he yelled at the girls, who first froze in place, and then proceeded to scurry off quickly. Huffing to himself, Yuri plopped back down into the bench. However, he miscalculated slightly--he ended up accidentally sitting on half of Beka’s lap for a second, before quickly sliding to the spot right next to him.  
“Fuck! Ah, sorry, apparently my perception is a little bit off, hmm…” Yuri mumbled, biting his lip and starting to scoot away. Before he could get far, though, he shivered.  
“It's fine. Are you cold? It's pretty cold for that thin tee you have on. Come here, let me warm you up a little,” Otabek demanded, quickly wrapping one arm around Yuri to pull him close, while using the other to enclose Yuri’s freezing, pale hand within his warm, tan one. Yuri tensed, staring straight ahead, unsure what to do. Were they holding hands? No, no, he said it was for warmth. That's all.  
“Better?” Otabek asked. Yuri nodded. “Good. So...what would you do if I said I _did_ like one of those girls, hmm?”  
Yuri froze, not even breathing.  
“I, uh--um...well, I...if you did like one of them, I’m sor--”  
“Don't worry, I didn't. I was just teasing, Yuri,” he smiled at him, looking slightly down to stare him in the eyes.  
“Ah. R-right. Gotcha. Funny.”  
“Yuri?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thanks for chasing them off.”  
“Anytime.”

5

Half an hour later, Yuri was gently shaken awake by someone on his side. Groggy, he grumbled, sitting up from the slumped position he’d been sleeping in.  
“...huh?” he mumbled, trying to wake up. He heard a laugh from his side.  
“I _said_ , it’s been half an hour. If you’re tired, we should get you home,” he pulled Yuri up, holding him by his shoulders to keep him awake.  
“No, no, let’s stay out. I’m not tired, I just...ah...I got comfy,” Yuri smiled, allowing himself to be led towards Otabek’s bike, flushing as Beka’s hand wrapped around his once more.  
“Alright. Do you wanna drive around some then? I know a couple places--” Otabek was cut short by a stranger’s yelling.  
“Fucking faggots, taking over the world! Stay away from me, I don't wanna get sick with your gay!” yelled a boy who looked as if he was from a frat, staying a good ten feet clear of the pair. Yuri filled with rage, taking a few steps towards the boy.  
“Hey! Fucking frat boy, where the fuck do you think you get off calling me--”  
“Yura,” came a gentle voice. Yuri turned, surprised by both the new name and the gentleness of the voice that spoke it. Otabek seemed completely calm as he walked towards Yuri, taking his hand once more. “Don't freak out, okay? I just want to say something to him.” Yuri nodded reluctantly, following Otabek’s lead as they closed the gap between them and the heckler.

1

“Hey! I told you faggots to stay the fuck away from me. Are you homos retarded too?!” bit the stranger. Otabek softly nodded.  
“No, I can hear you. And I fully understand you. I would just like to speak to you, quickly,” Otabek spoke softly, gently, but confidently. He didn't wait for a response before continuing. “The whole reason I’m here with this boy is because I wanted to thank him for defending me from someone like you who took joy in belittling me by calling me gay. I’m also here with him because he’s attractive, but that's besides the point.” Yuri blanched a little at that, feeling his stomach drop. What? He let him continue. “I’m here to thank him, so for that, it's my turn to stand up to someone who thinks that this kind of behavior is okay. Two people in love is not disgusting. Not that we’re necessarily in love, I mean, this is the first time we’ve been out, but, anyways. This isn't disgusting. This isn’t gross. This is as beautiful as any heterosexual love. And if I want to hold hands with the boy I like, or god forbid, if I want to--oh, fuck it.” Otabek turned to Yuri, smiling softly. Yuri felt his stomach fall into pieces. What was Otabek doing?  
Beka leaned forward, gently placing his hands on either side of Yuri’s face, stroking his hair back with a free finger. Yuri felt himself shake a little. Otabek’s hot breath hit his face, and then suddenly, their lips crashed together. Yuri heard a cry of disgust from the stranger as Beka’s lips moved against his still, shocked ones. But before Yuri could even react, the lips were gone, cold seeping in from every direction as Otabek dropped his hand as well, turning to grab hold of the fleeing heckler.  
“My point is, if I want to do that, I will do it if I damn well please. So truly. Never do that to anyone again. If I see you do it again, I will break your neck.”  
He finally let the stranger go. The man ran. Otabek turned back to Yuri.  
“Yuri, I’m so sorry. I didn't ask you if you wanted to, or if you even like me. I’m sorry. Consent is so important, and I shouldn't have done that, and I assume that since you didn't move, that it was the wrong choice, and I just--ugh, I’m really sorry--”  
“Beka.”  
“I really shouldn't have--”  
“Beka.”  
“--done that and it was--”  
“Otabek Altin I swear to god if you don't shut your beautiful mouth I will never kiss it again.”  
Otabek stopped, staring down at Yuri with wide eyes.  
“I...what?”  
Yuri smiled softly, leaning forward, rolling onto the tips of his toes, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck. He leaned in, stopping just an inch before his face. He sat there for a moment, biting his lip and flickering his gaze between Otabek’s eyes and lips.  
“Hey. Dumbass. I like you too. I was just trying to figure out if you were actually gay or not before I just went and kissed you,” Yuri explained, speaking in soft tones, not yelling for once in his life. Otabek smiled, chuckling slightly.  
“I thought I made that obvious...but...ah, obviously not,” he nodded, staring down at Yuri’s tip-toed feet. “Any chance you, ah, still feel like kissing me?”  
“There’s a gun locked in my dad’s desk at home. If I ever say no to that question, I’ve been replaced by an alien, and I want you to use it on me,” Yuri replied, grinning as he finally closed the distance between them. Their lips finally touched, Otabek’s slightly chapped and rough against Yuri’s, soft and plush. They let the kiss push back and forth between themselves for a minute before Yuri pushed forward harder, deepening it by opening his mouth slightly, then gently sliding his tongue against Beka’s teeth before pushing it into his mouth. Their tongues collided, and Beka tasted like peppermint and smelled like a campfire, and Yuri let himself be pulled in, drawn into the kiss until he had no more air, and even then some, before he finally forced himself to pull away, breath heaving as he lowered down off of his tiptoes, leaning his forehead into Beka’s chin, forcing air to go in and out of his lungs.  
“...wow, Yura.”  
Yuri chuckled softly. “I love that nickname. I want you to know how much I love that nickname.”  
“I figure it's short for Yuranya. Something about that sounded beautiful to me. It's fitting, because you’re beautiful to me too,” Otabek said simply, laughing a bit when Yuri’s face burst into a harsh blush again.  
“Hey, Otabek…?”  
“Yes, Yura?”  
“Are we dating now?” Yuri hesitated to ask the question, concerned it would sound clingy.  
“I would like to be. But that’s only if you’re okay with it, Yura.”  
“...I’d be okay with that, Beka.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!  
> i should mention: the headcanon of the nickname "yuranya" instead of yuratchka comes from the beautiful and incredibly talented @russianfeya. if you somehow haven't read her fic, Neon Pink Motorcycle, i seriously recommend that you check it out! it's bound to become a fandom classic, and it's just so good. she inspires me constantly.
> 
> otabek would totally lecture a stranger about gay and anyone who says otherwise can fight me  
> he would also believe strongly in consent bc he is a good child
> 
> if you liked it, let me know with a comment, or message me on tumblr at plisestkypng.tumblr.com! thanks so much for reading!


End file.
